Defenseless
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Spinelli comes home with a black eye after a fight at Jake’s and Jason decides it’s about time he learned how to defend himself. But, they get kind of sidetracked.


Defenseless

_**Written for suerum. The fighting/self-defense stuff is legit, so far as testing on siblings and youtube videos proved it to be – pretty interesting stuff, really. Characters aren't mine, and enjoy!**_

* * *

"What happened to you?"

Spinelli froze on his way to the steps, the hood of his sweatshirt pulled up and covering his face in dark shadows. It had almost been enough for Jason to miss spotting the green and purple bruise that was beginning to form over the younger's right eye, almost enough for him to miss the gash just under it, likely from a ring. "Oh, I, ugh… That is the Jackal…"

Jason was off of the sofa and on his feet already, pushing the hood away from Spinelli's face to better inspect the wounds. "Who hit you?"

"Good question." Spinelli replied, allowing Jason to tilt his head this way and that. "It was hard to say."

The elder's eyes narrowed in something not unlike fury, which was not unfounded, as Spinelli had just implied that he had been attacked by more than one person. Steering his roommate toward the couch, he said simply, "talk."

"Ugh, I was at Jake's, enjoying an orange soda while at work on some standard Jackal PI investigations when a brawl broke out between a few of the patrons who had perhaps imbibed a bit too much. Punches were thrown and a pool cue or two might have been broken. Coleman acted to bring the scuffle to an end and the Jackal attempted to aid him in the rather arduous task." Spinelli explained, talking still even when Jason disappeared into the kitchen to find an icepack for his eye. "In doing so, one of the participants, though it is unclear which of them was responsible, grabbed me in the confusion and another caused this rather unbecoming injury."

Only partially mollified by Spinelli's explanation of events, and knowing that there would be no purpose in tracking down the unknown assailant, Jason was still rather on edge. "Other than they eye, you're alright?"

Spinelli nodded. "Affirmative, it was all that could be done before Coleman managed to end it."

That was it, Jason thought with a resigned sigh. While there was not a chance in hell that he would ever teach Spinelli how to use a gun (any chance of that ended when he'd shot himself in the foot) or how to fight, self-defense was an entirely viable option that could probably do more good than harm. A long moment passed and Jason moved to stand directly in front of his seated protégé.

"Stone Cold?"

"Stand up." Jason said, and Spinelli easily complied with his request. Surveying the room, it became apparent that there wasn't really enough room to do this without risking further injury. "Help me move the couch and the coffee table, will you?"

Spinelli frowned at him in confusion. "To what purpose does this serve?" He inquired, even as he grabbed an arm of the sofa and followed Jason's lead, pushing it up against the fireplace. They did the same with the coffee table and end table, maneuvering it all so that there was one big empty space in the center of the floor.

"I'm gonna show you how to get out of situations like that."

"You're… teaching me how to fight?" The younger asked, eyes lighting up at the prospect of finally being able to fight back, with the added bonus of learning such skills from his Stone Cold mentor.

"No." Jason said pointedly, hoping to suppress that idea before it could really begin to form. "How to defend yourself, how to get away. I don't want you in situations that would require those skills, but you seem especially good at finding them. I definitely don't want you getting into fights you won't win."

"Perhaps the Jackal would be able to win them were you to teach me…" He pressed, a frown crossing his face at the thought of Jason's lack of confidence in his sparring abilities.

Jason sighed, at least this was going to be interesting. Before Spinelli could so much as react, he had captured both of the younger's wrists in his own hands, and was standing so that any attempt to kick him would miss. "You need to know how to get away before you need to know how to fight."

Spinelli struggled in vain against the hold of Jason's hand before nodding in defeat. "Point taken. It is decidedly difficult to begin a counter-attack when you have already been effectively restrained."

"Exactly." He released his grip and moved to stand in front of his roommate again. "All I want you to do is get away. Now, do you want to do this?"

"Most assuredly, Stone Cold." The younger agreed, rolling up the sleeves of his hoodie. "Where shall we begin?"

He used one hand to grab hold of Spinelli's left wrist, grip tight but not in any way that would injure his protégé. "We'll start with something simple. How would you try to get away from me?"

Spinelli paused for a moment, long enough to consider his options. Finally, he raised his knee, as if to kick, but Jason's free hand curled around his ankle before he could get close. The move forced Spinelli to hop and grab at Jason in order to maintain his equilibrium.

"Bad idea. I can drop you in seconds like this and you'd be done. You don't want me to have control of you at all, but you really don't want me to get to your feet." The elder answered as he released the leg. "I've got the wider part of your wrist, which gives me more to hold onto. Try to pull your arm away." Jason instructed and Spinelli did as told, struggling against the grip on his arm. Jason had to exhibit only a limited amount of strength to keep Spinelli's wrist in hand. "Okay, okay. Now, try turning your wrist, so that I'm holding the smaller side."

With some amount of effort, the younger managed to comply, twisting his wrist and pulling away at the same time so that his wrist would more or less easily slide out of the hold Jason had on him. "Huh. That was most intriguing."

Jason nodded, and caught Spinelli's arm once more. "Again."

They ran through that one a few more times, and then through a handful of variations. Sometimes with Jason using two hands to grab at one of Spinelli's, or with Jason grabbing both of Spinelli's wrists as he had earlier, with similar results. Then Jason instead moved to grab at Spinelli's shirt, near his collar. He'd done this to Spinelli himself on numerous occasions, hauling him around in irritation or impatience. Sonny had done it to him, too, he knew. Spinelli would really benefit from this one.

"What now?"

"I suppose I could endeavor to kick you again, but it would likely receive similar results as last time." Spinelli mused aloud. "Or I could perhaps attempt to disengage you with some well placed fisticuffs..."

"You could. If you had to." Jason agreed. "But you can get away without doing any of that. Any ideas?"

Spinelli shrugged at the question, and Jason was about to continue in his explanation when Spinelli ducked suddenly and moved to back up, shifting his arms and tugging at the sweatshirt on his own.

Realizing what he was trying to do, to escape the hold by escaping his sweatshirt, Jason reacted accordingly. With Spinelli's arms still tangled up in the sleeves of the hoodie, and the bulk of it still working its way over Spinelli's neck, the elder grabbed at the shirt again, so that he would remain tangled in the mess of material. "Not a good idea, either."

"Decidedly not." Spinelli agreed, voice muffled by the sweatshirt still bunched around his neck. Jason released his hold so Spinelli could pull himself free of the offending article of clothing. He tossed it to the couch and rubbed absently at his black eye. "Shall we proceed with the correct method for escaping such holds, then?"

"Grab me instead. It's easier to show you than it is to explain it." Jason said, stepping closer. Spinelli's hand fisted into the material of his black t-shirt, near his neck. "You had the right idea, before, but just not a good escape plan. You only have my shirt, so if I…" He raised his own hand, pushing down on the pressure point in Spinelli's hand. This action forced Spinelli to release his hold – if Jason had been using any sort of actual strength he likely would have been on his knees. "If I can get you to let go of me, I can get away."

Spinelli nodded in understanding of the move and Jason's hand captured part of the younger's short-sleeved button down shirt. "It is a rather subtle and simple solution to what could certainly amount to be an immensely problematic situation." He mused, even as he imitated what Jason had done to him as he pressed his own fingers against the pressure points in Jason's hand, producing the same result. A few more times through the move and both men were prepared to go on. "What next?"

"I'll talk you through this one. Don't move until I tell you what to do, okay?" Jason requested, and upon Spinelli's hesitant nod of agreement, he reached out, his fingers tangling in Spinelli's hair, he tugged gently, not enough to actually hurt, but enough to get his protégé's undivided attention. "If anyone gets you like this, the first thing you have to do is stop them from being able to pull on your hair, every time I can do that to you, I break your concentration and make it harder for you to get away. So, cover my hand with both of yours and push down." Once Spinelli had complied with that request, Jason attempted to tug again. "See? I can still move you around, but I can't pull your hair anymore. And, it protects you if I were to throw punches, since your arms are up."

"The Jackal follows your reasoning, Stone Cold. How do I get you to let go?"

"Keep your hands on mine and turn away from me." The elder instructed. "You can use your arm to bend mine so that I don't have a choice but to let go. You'll get control, from there you can hit, punch, shove, do whatever you need to so that it's safe to get away. Try it."

Spinelli did as commanded, turning away from Jason and using his arm to keep his mentor's rigidly straight. Were he actually attempting to escape and in the high energy levels of adrenaline, it would be entirely possible to break it, even given the difference between his own strength and Jason's. From there, he could easily see how an escape could be made.

They'd gone through the hold a few more times and were in the midst of one last run when Jason moved to stop him before he could turn. "Turn towards me, this time." He directed, and Spinelli did as told. This move allowed him to use his remaining arm to curl around Spinelli's chest, holding him in place against his stronger frame. "This is why you want to make sure you always turn away from whoever has you."

"U-understood, Stone Cold." Spinelli said, frozen in place even when Jason released the lingering grip he'd had on Spinelli's hair, allowing his fingers to slide through it as they dropped away.

"You alright?" Jason inquired, his breath warm against Spinelli's neck. Given their proximity, it was impossible for Jason not to be alerted to how tense Spinelli had suddenly gotten. He allowed his arm to fall away which let Spinelli step away from him and that alone seemed to calm the younger down somewhat. "You want to stop?"

Spinelli shook his head in protest before the question had entirely left Jason's lips. "No, no. Your Jackal is most assuredly alright." He assured his mentor, unwilling to lose the opportunity of this unprecedented training session just because their proximity had momentarily caught him off guard.

"Okay." Jason agreed, moving to stand behind Spinelli once again. "Don't move, I'll talk you through this one, too." At Spinelli's nod of understanding, he curled one arm around the younger's neck, without much by way of pressure and braced that arm with his other. "Anyone gets you in anything like this I want to know about it immediately." He said first. "Anyone does any of this stuff to you and you come to me, got it?"

"Affirmative, Stone Cold. With any luck there won't be much occasion for such reports."

His hold tightened a bit, not enough to do any harm. "First thing you need to do is make sure you can breathe. Use both of your hands, pull down on my elbow. Once you get some space, drop your shoulders and tuck your chin so I'm not so close to your neck. Once you do that, sink down." Spinelli did as told and waited for further instruction. "Good, okay. This leg," He said, nudging Spinelli's right leg with his own. "Or the leg on whatever side the arm that's choking you comes from, move it so that it's behind mine."

Spinelli shifted accordingly, stepping back and positioning his foot behind Jason's with his hands still on Jason's arm, pulling down.

"Now, you're going to turn away from me."

With a nod, the hacker spun around until he was facing the opposite direction. This move caused the bracing hand to fall away and left him in control of the choking hand. "Now?"

"You're going to pull diagonally on my arm and I'm going to end up on the floor." Spinelli didn't seem terribly convinced that this would work, and his expression must have told Jason as much. "Really, try."

"Whatever you say, Stone Cold." The younger commented, pulling as Jason requested. The resulting leverage knocked Jason off balance as was expected, given that Spinelli's ankle was still crossed behind his own and he hit the ground as he had predicted, which caused him to lose his grip on Spinelli's neck.

"Hnng. Good." Jason said in answer to the move, staring up at Spinelli. "Obviously from here, you could get away from me. Do that quickly, because you don't know how long it'll take me to get moving again and I could do something like this…" He grabbed at Spinelli's ankle and pulled him down with startling ease, causing him to fall partially on top of Jason. From there, Jason started moving and he was straddling Spinelli's hips with his hands pinned over his head before he even really knew what was happening. "And then you'd be trapped all over again, and holds like this are a whole new level of hard to get out of."

"Duly noted." Spinelli replied, effectively restrained beneath his mentor. Yet again the unforeseen proximity threatened to affect him and he struggled slightly against the hold, anxious to get up again without alerting Jason. "Shall we try that one again?"

"Yeah, we'll go through it a few more times." He agreed, as he got to his feet and offered a hand to his protégé. He re-established the choke hold around the hacker's neck with a bit more force this time, pressing close to make it more difficult for him to get leverage. Perhaps also to test some theories on why Spinelli got so tense when Jason got too close. "Go on."

As before, Spinelli pulled at Jason's arm and dropped down once he'd secured his ability to breathe, then he maneuvered his foot behind Jason's ankle and spun out accordingly. With more confidence and less hesitance – though he did attempt to make it as painless as possible – he pulled his arm away and Jason fell to the ground once again. Before Jason could grab out at him, he took a few steps away as precaution. "Was that a respectable attempt?"

Jason nodded, rather proud of the younger for catching on so quickly. But he saw one flaw in the execution. Spinelli was still within range of his feet. With a swift movement, he managed to hook around Spinelli's own ankle and bring him to the ground again as well. "Almost. Granted, if this were actually happening, you wouldn't be standing around for me to trip, but let's run it again."

Three more times through and Jason had been the only one to end up on the floor. Proud with his evasion of Jason's not always honorable attempts to get him down, Spinelli beamed happily when Jason declared that they were moving on to something else.

"Quick side-note, if someone grabs you from the front, it's completely different and a hell of a lot easier." The elder said, and his hands slowly slid around Spinelli's neck from the front. "You have your arms free and your legs. Here you can kick and punch as much as you want, but it might not get you anywhere. If you want to get me to let go, take a deep breath while you can and then push my arms together and down at the elbows. It's easier than trying to push my arms apart." He nodded for Spinelli to attempt it and obediently, Spinelli pushed inward at Jason's elbows and simultaneously down toward the ground. The hands on his neck slipped away. "Try pushing my arms out, you'll see what I mean about it being harder."

"You are able to resist such a move much more effectively than with that of its inverse." Spinelli commented, when Jason's armed refused to budge with his efforts. "What now?"

Jason sighed, thinking through what other escape techniques he could go through. "Ugh, alright. We can try this one, I guess. Lie down on the floor."

Frowning in confusion as to what kind of move would necessitate such actions, but he complied all the same.

Like before, when he had first tripped and pinned Spinelli, he straddled the younger's hips. This time his hands settled around the collar of Spinelli's shirt, grabbing at the material lightly. "First grab my wrist." He said, and Spinelli reached across to grab at Jason's right wrist with his own right hand. "Now, with your left hand, grab up by my shoulder. Good, okay. You're going to pull me in, towards you, and move your right left foot so that it traps my right one, like before with the choke hold." He explained, and with a bit of confusion, Spinelli figured out where he was supposed to be.

"This is certainly an… interesting process." Spinelli said, mere centimeters away from Jason's face.

Jason laughed, his focused blue eyes landing on glazed-over green ones. "You could say that. But it gets more interesting."

Spinelli raised an eyebrow, shivering absently at the warm breath against his neck. "Uhm, how so?"

"You want to get me off? Buck your hips." The elder said simply, as if those were not entirely loaded statements. It was only when Spinelli had frozen in place that Jason seemed to have realized what he'd said. By then, Spinelli had flushed considerably, his eyes had dilated, and his breathing had picked up. All changes Jason easily took note of given their closeness. "Spinelli?"

While Jason had figured out the reasoning behind Spinelli's edgy state, and he might have chosen such a close hold for those exact reasons, he hadn't meant to say what he had in the way he had. That had truly been the next step in the process of escaping the hold. However, he certainly wasn't going to complain about the misinterpretation, or about the subtle press against his leg that evidenced just how affected Spinelli was.

Spinelli made a noise than sounded something not entirely unlike a whimper and shut his eyes. His grip on Jason's arm fell away and now he just seemed outright panicked. "I, ugh, Stone Cold… the Jackal seems to be… somewhat overwhelmed at present." He said, looking rather pale in comparison to the blush that had colored his face just seconds previous. "Should… should I be preparing to enact some of those extremely helpful evasive maneuvers about now?"

He stared down at Spinelli in confusion. Spinelli wanted to escape from – Oh. He was scared. Jason would have to fix that. "Mm, I wouldn't. You'd miss the really interesting parts."

The younger swallowed audibly and Jason couldn't help but watch the movement of his throat, still mere inches away from him. Spinelli still looked decidedly nervous, but seemed more confused than before. "Stone Cold," he started again, voice actually shaking as he spoke. "I… I would understand if you were not inclined to continue these most informative lessons…"

"And if I were inclined to have this continue?" Jason countered, very much not talking about self-defense lessons anymore. "What then?"

Eyes opened wide then, staring up at Jason's, which were closer than ever. "Surely you don't mean what-"

Jason cut him off, eliminating the last of the space between them to press his lips against Spinelli's in what was not an entirely gentle kiss.

Spinelli was still attempting to talk against Jason's mouth and that just wouldn't do so he kissed harder, nipping lightly at his lower lip, and used the hand that wasn't bracing his position to curl into Spinelli's hair, tugging, as before, enough to redirect the younger's attention. "Relax, okay?" He broke away enough to mumble out.

He groaned as Jason rolled his own hips against Spinelli's, proving that he wasn't the only one overwhelmed by their proximity in such a situation. "Stone Cold, I…" This time he cut himself off.

Jason made some unintelligible hum against Spinelli's lips, moving along his jaw to his neck even as his fingers fumbled at the buttons on Spinelli's shirt, pushing it aside as it came undone. His fingers exploring as he bared each new bit of skin. Lips and teeth and tongue pressed against the sensitive skin just above the swift, steady beat of Spinelli's pulse.

The younger tilted his head back to allow for better access, his own hands dropped lower to tug at the base of Jason's shirt, managing to get it as far as Jason's armpits before his attempts proved futile.

"Mm," Jason said, voice mumbles as he nipped and bit at Spinelli's collarbone. "Hold on." Shifting away, he tugged the black t-shirt over his head and tossed it away in one smooth motion.

Spinelli stared up at him, eyes roaming over his bare arms and chest. He licked his lips absently and reached out again, a hand curling around Jason's arm to pull him closer, but Jason seemed opposed to the idea, shifting backwards. For a second, the younger feared he had finally come to his senses as to what was going on here. But he needn't have worried.

Jason's fingers worked at the last of the as of yet undone buttons on Spinelli's shirt, pushing the material aside as much as possible. "You sure about this?" He asked, his hands skillfully undoing his protégé's jeans.

"M-most assuredly, Stone Cold." Spinelli said in response, swallowing hard as Jason worked his hand against the band of his jeans, tugging them and the boxers below them down as far as they could go with Jason still hovering over him as he was.

"What do you want?" He asked as his hand curled around the hardened length of Spinelli's erection.

Spinelli closed his eyes, attempted to concentrate long enough to answer now that Jason had suitably redirected the attention of the majority of his brain cells. He bucked his hips slightly, forcing Jason's hand to shift on him. "Ugh, er. That is, I want, well, you…"

Jason kind of laughed at that. "I kind of noticed that." He commented, leaning over to press his lips against Spinelli's again, his thumb pressing lightly against the head of the organ in his grasp. "But, that's not what I meant. How far do you want this to go?"

"O-oh." The younger whimpered out as Jason did some twisting motion with his wrist, causing him to arch into the touch yet again. "The Jackal…" He struggled to retain the ability to speak what with Jason's skilled hands working at him. "The Jackal is, as always, amenable to whatever Stone Cold desires."

Jason drags his hand down the length of Spinelli's cock again, thumb pressing against the sensitive vein along the organ's underside. "Mm," He starts, voice gravelly and thick as he lets one finger press experimentally against Spinelli's perineum. "I want to be inside of you. That amenable to you?"

The younger bucked his hips again in response to the new sensation. His eyes darkened and dilated more thoroughly than they already were and images of what was to come flashed quickly through his mind. While he'd never done anything like this before, and he was all sorts of nervous about it, he found himself nodding in compliance. "Most assuredly, Stone Cold."

The seductive grin he got in return for his agreement was enough to temporarily banish any misgivings he may have had on the matter. Jason leaned forward, the one hand still drawing up and down on him while the other slowly moved up his chest, nail drawing lightly over skin that seemed electrified by Jason's touch. Reaching neck and jaw, his thumb traced over Spinelli's swollen lips.

Spinelli caught on quickly enough to the silent instruction. Index and middle fingers replaced the thumb and the hacker eagerly allowed them entry. He sucked the digits in further and grinned at the groan Jason gave in reply. The rough drag of teeth over the pads of his fingertips met the slippery smooth slide of his tongue just as a third finger joined the first two.

"Alright," Jason said, when his fingers were suitably covered in saliva. "Good, good." He ducked down for another long, lingering kiss before he moved down again, tugging the younger's jeans and boxers the rest of the way off and tossing them aside.

"What are you-"

Spinelli cut himself off when Jason's mouth engulfed him, tongue sliding over the tip of his cock and claiming the drops of pre-cum that had gathered there with his earlier teasing. While one hand braced Spinelli's hips, keeping him from moving too much, the first of the saliva coated fingers slipped slowly inside of him.

"You okay?" Jason asked, ceasing his meant-to-be-distracting actions to meet Spinelli's eyes.

Spinelli squirmed against the stretch of the intrusion, torn between pushing into it or pulling away from it. "I… indeed, Stone Cold." He finally said, as he slowly grew accustomed to the foreign feeling. "Just, proceed slowly, if at all possible?"

The elder nodded and experimentally moved his finger, pressing against the tight ridged walls in attempts to stretch him further. "It's okay, you're okay." He assured Spinelli, pressing biting kisses along his hips and stomach. Slowly, he added a second finger, scissoring the two apart slightly.

He had been in the process of wincing in pain at the unexpected addition when one of Jason's fingers pressed against something inside of him that all but set off fireworks under his skin. Everything had seemed overly sensitized before, but now it felt like everything was just humming with an electrical charge.

"What was… do that again." Spinelli requested and Jason easily complied, brushing his fingers over Spinelli's prostate.

Jason spent a long moment continuing such actions, pressing against the bundle of nerves each time Spinelli seemed to recover from the previous jolt of pleasure. And it was just after he ran over it again that he dared to slip a third finger in. As expected, while Spinelli did react to the entry, Jason was able to distract him quickly enough.

"Still hurt?" He inquired, a few moments later, when he imagined that the paper thin walls had been stretched enough to accommodate what would come next.

Spinelli shook his head in answer, his eyes glazed over and half-closed, his lips parted and his breath coming in pants in reaction to the plethora of pleasurable stimuli. He was close, he knew, but then Jason was moving away from him and the fingers extricating themselves.

He had been about to offer some sort of protest, but Jason was on his feet.

"I'll be right back," the elder promised, spotting the fear and concern in Spinelli's lusted over eyes. "I just have to get something."

Spinelli sat up, shrugging out of the button down shirt that still hung from his shoulders, and leaned back against the couch to await his mentors, now his lovers, return.

It only took a moment for Jason to come back down the stairs and he was on the floor with Spinelli again seconds after that, a tube of lotion in palmed in his hand. "It'll be easier on you with this," he said by way of explanation.

Spinelli nodded in understanding of such a fact and easily complied when Jason's curled an arm around him to tug him forward. Their lips met again, in a rough, sloppy kiss that did not distract Spinelli from his self-appointed task of getting Jason out of his own jeans.

Jason groaned and leaned into the contact as Spinelli hands landed on him through his jeans, pushing and maneuvering Spinelli back to lie on the floor. By that the time the hacker had the jeans undone and was at work on shoving the denim and the briefs under them out of the way and Jason broke away long enough to get the offending articles of clothing out of his way.

"You can still stop this, if you want." Jason told him, even though it very well might have killed him to have to. At the very least he would likely be enduring several very cold showers. "You don't have to do this."

Spinelli stared up at him, green eyes clear and sure. "As your Jackal said previously, he is – that is, I am, amenable to anything you are." With that, his hand closed around Jason's previously neglected cock, mimicking the moves Jason had used against him.

Jason swallowed audibly at the unexpected contact and faltered in his attempts to remain braced over his protégé. Spinelli grinned at the slight slip, happy to see that he could affect his mentor so.

"Mm," Jason growled out a moment later, when he felt like he'd explode if Spinelli touched him again, batting the hand away. He dropped his head to nip at Spinelli's neck, lips and teeth and tongue running over everything they could reach – though, careful of Spinelli's black eye when in proximity. "If you want more, you need to stop that."

The hand that was not captured in Jason's grip reached out to collect the bottle of lube that Jason had set aside at some point. "Here," he said simply and leaned up on his elbows to watch the proceedings.

After first grabbing a pillow from the couch and settling it under Spinelli's hips, he clicked the lid on the bottle open and poured a generous amount into his palm. From there, under Spinelli's once again glazed over gaze, he coated himself liberally in the viscous substance before tossing the bottle aside.

That done, he crawled over Spinelli again, urging him down again. He could feel Spinelli get all kinds of tense beneath him and that just wouldn't help matters away, so he shifted the arm that braced against the floor so that there was virtually no space left between them. "Relax," he breathed against Spinelli's ear, fingers sliding through Spinelli's hair and tugging gently. Long, languid kisses kept Spinelli distracted as Jason lined up for entry. Spinelli was mostly relaxed now, as much so as he was going to get, so Jason pushed in slowly. Met with resistance and a sharp intake of breath from the younger man, he proceeded slowly but surely.

"It's alright," Jason assured him, eyes on Spinelli's face to gauge reactions. "Give it a minute, okay?" Once fully in, slow progress dragging the initial penetration out, he stilled, completely unmoving despite the hot press of the walls of Spinelli's rectum attempting to remove him.

Spinelli hissed in pain as he adjusted to the intrusion, much thicker and longer than Jason's fingers had been. His hands fisted and unfisted at his sides but he was certain that Jason wouldn't have asked this of him if it were only going to hurt. So, he waited, too. Experimentally shifting every few seconds to see if it hurt less. And, eventually, that was the case.

He shifted just at the same time Jason happened to shift and, while it still kind of hurt, it was dulled by the fact that Jason happened to brush over his prostate again. With white-hot bursts of pleasure exploding behind his eyes, he was finally ready and able to give Jason the signal he needed. "You… you can move." He managed, voice guttural and cracking as he forced the words out.

Jason needed no further signal, he pulled back out slowly and then pushed back in just as slowly and from there steadily picked up speed and rhythm. "Not bad now, is it?"

In answer (as most of his mental capacities had shut themselves down by such a point) his arms wound around Jason's chest, blunt fingernails raking over Jason's back and shoulders, and likewise his legs spread wider of their own volition, allowing his lover a better angle.

With their bodies pressed together as they were, sheens of sweat on both of them, Spinelli erection lay trapped between them and Jason wasn't going to stand for that. With one of his hands still slick with the lubricant he'd used on himself, he curled his hand around Spinelli's cock again, dragging up and down in time with his own movements.

"St-stone Cold," Spinelli gasped out, eyes wide and dilated and darkened. He arched up and into Jason's movements, so so so close to the edge of release that he was just barely still hanging out. "P-please."

A slight nod and a handful more thrusts brought Spinelli crashing back down to earth. His entire body felt like it was on fire as the ball of electricity that had settled deep in his stomach came undone. Arms fell away from Jason's form, managing to grip at the older man's arms in an attempt to maintain as much contact as possible.

Watching Spinelli dissolve into his own orgasm, Jason waited for the effects of it to reach him. Spinelli's muscles contracted and retracted around him in regular spasms that just made everything seem that much more intense. He felt his own release coming on and he let it take him over without a fight.

By the time he had recovered from it, having pulled out of and rolled off of Spinelli by that point, he was well aware that he most definitely wanted to do this again. Though, he hadn't exactly doubted it before.

"Spinelli?" He questioned, searching for the energy that would enable him to get them up and off of the floor and maybe upstairs to a shower where they could clean up and maybe have another go.

Spinelli, panting, lay just a foot away from him, one hand on Jason's chest. "Stone Cold?" He countered, eyes half-lidded and his expression one of a thoroughly satisfied man.

Jason laughed and managed to roll over so that he was half hovering over Spinelli. The same white splashes that covered one of his hands were splattered across Spinelli's stomach and he found himself leaning over and sweeping his tongue over one of the streaks of fluid.

His hands played absently across Spinelli's stomach and hips. "Come up and shower with me," Jason suggested. "And maybe I'll show you a few more really interesting moves." His hands closed around Spinelli's wrists as they had done at the start of their training session.

Spinelli easily twisted his wrists and escaped the move, grinning up at Jason. "There's more?"

Jason smirked and moved to drop his lips to Spinelli's again. "Oh, yeah. There's more, lots more."


End file.
